1. Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle power device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle power units having plural battery modules housed in a battery case have been known. For example, in the vehicle power unit described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-173389, two or three battery modules (battery packs) are disposed in front and in the rear, each battery module including plural batteries (battery cells) housed in a battery case.
In the vehicle power unit described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-173389, a branched section between a cooling pipe supplying cooling water to the front battery module and a cooling pipe supplying cooling water to the rear battery module is positioned further forward than the front battery module.